This Love
by secretive girl
Summary: Orang yang ia sukai di kelas lima SD kini menjadi leader boyband terkenal. Oh, satu lagi; ia masih memendam cinta untuk sang leader, dan sekarang ia dipaksa bekerja untuknya, dan tentu saja boyband-nya juga. —SasuSaku. AU.


**This Love**

**1**

_my long time crush_

* * *

Jatuh cinta pada Sasuke Uchiha mungkin adalah hal terbodoh dalam hidupku. Karena, aku tahu cinta ini tidak akan pernah terbalaskan. Hmm, bahkan Perang Dunia III masih lebih mungkin terjadi detik ini juga daripada kemungkinan Sasuke akan membalas perasaanku.

…Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa aku. Menyedihkan ya? Memang kami pernah sekelas di sekolah dasar dulu; tepatnya di tingkat lima. Tapi itu sudah lama sekali. Aku ragu dia bahkan ingat nama keluargaku.

Saat ini, tidak ada satupun orang di Korea yang tidak mengenal Sasuke; _leader_ dan _rapper _dari Sharingan, _boyband_ beranggotakan enam pemuda _luar biasa_ yang baru memulai debut mereka di musim dingin awal tahun ini. Konsep yang dibawa Sharingan benar-benar menarik perhatian banyak orang – yah, sudah tentu kebanyakan orang itu adalah gadis-gadis muda seperti aku juga. Mereka membawa angin segar di industri musik KPop yang terkenal sangat kompetitif; musik yang _catchy_, _fashion style _yang sangat menarik, serta koreografi indah yang terikat sempurna, dan mungkin satu yang benar-benar menarik perhatian orang adalah penampilan fisik personel Sharingan; mereka layaknya perwujudan manusia dari karakter-karakter _anime_ yang benar-benar "cantik" itu.

Kau tidak akan percaya betapa _sempura_ ke enam pemuda ini. Yah, mungkin aku terdengar berlebihan, tapi mereka memang benar-benar… "cantik". Walaupun aku hanya melihat mereka lewat layar TV, foto-foto di internet dan majalah, dan video-video di _Youtube, _tapi, seperti yang dikatakan banyak orang; _artis _terlihat lebih cantik dan tampan saat dilihat langsung daripada lewat layar TV. Jadi tentu saja aku percaya. Kalau di TV saja Sharingan terlihat begitu _yummy, _aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika aku bertemu langsung dengan mereka.

Jika itu terjadi, mungkin aku akan pingsan duluan sebelum bisa mengucapkan "Hai" pada mereka.

Parahnya lagi, Sasuke adalah personel Sharingan yang paling _yummy_. Kasihan sekali aku ini, 'kan? Seakan rasa cinta yang aku pendam ini kurang cukup, pemuda yang kucintai ini pun harus memiliki tingkat ketampanan and ketenaran yang luar biasa fatal. Aku bisa membayangkan skenario yang paling mungkin terjadi jika aku bertemu langsung dengan Sasuke; jantungku akan berdegup begitu kencang karena, _hey_, dia adalah orang yang kusukai sejak kelas lima SD! Lalu, ditambah dengan penampilan karismatik Sasuke sebagai _leader_ Sharingan; pasti wajahku akan semerah tomat, lalu dengan lutut bergetar dan senyum grogi aku akan mencoba menyapa Sasuke. Perhatikan, kata kuncinya adalah "mencoba". Yang paling dan lebih mungkin terjadi adalah aku akan gagal dan pingsan di tempat.

Aku mendesah panjang; suara yang terdengar penuh keputusasaan.

Kenapa hati ini begitu bodohnya memilih Sasuke dari begitu banyaknya orang di dunia? Kami bahkan tidak pernah bertemu lagi setelah lulus SD.

Aku berjalan pelan di tengah keramaian pusat kota, pikiranku dipenuhi sosok Sasuke. Benar-benar bodoh memang; sekarang ini jam sibuk, orang-orang berjalan begitu cepat di sekitarku, dan aku malah berjalan seperti orang linglung begini. Tidak terelakkan, aku bertabrakan dengan seseorang saat berbelok melewati _Seven Eleven_.

Saat kubilang ini adalah jam sibuk dan orang di sekitarku berjalan cepat, aku benar-benar _serius_. Rasanya sakit sekali ditabrak orang yang sedang berjalan cepat dan penuh tenaga; tubuhku terhempas jatuh seperti kapas. '_Ukh, mungkin _eomma_ benar, ya? Sepertinya aku terlalu kurus._'

Bungkusan kecil yang aku bawa pun ikut jatuh di trotoar. Aku meringis kesakitan, berusaha berdiri secepatnya. Orang yang menabrakku sedang sibuk mengumpulkan lembaran-lembaran kertas di depannya; wajahnya terlihat kalut. Dengan sigap aku segera berlutut dan menolong orang ini yang ternyata adalah wanita muda cantik berambut biru tua.

"Maafkan aku," aku memulai. "tidak seharusnya aku berjalan melamun begini." Wajahku terasa memanas karena malu. Aku mengembalikan semua kertas yang kupungut di jalan kepada wanita ini. Ia memasukkannya ke dalam _folder_ map sederhana berwarna ungu.

Entah kenapa aku merasa gugup sekali saat wanita asing ini akhirnya menatap wajahku. Ia terlihat kesal; ia berdiri dari posisi berlutut lalu mendengus kesal. Kemudian ia menyapu rambut birunya dengan sebelah tangan, dan mendesah panjang.

Aku memperhatikan wanita ini dalam diam. Ia benar-benar cantik, tapi raut kelelahan di wajahnya terlihat begitu… menyakitkan. Eh? Sebenarnya ia bekerja apa sampai bisa terlihat seperti mayat hidup di film horror yang aku tonton seminggu lalu begini?

"_Aissh_. Kau tahu tidak aku sedang terburu-buru? Lihat, sekarang aku jadi terlambat begini." Si Nona Cantik ini menggerutu sambil berkacak pinggang. Aku menciut sendiri, seperti anak kucing yang kebasahan air.

_Aduh_, kenapa aku begitu ceroboh sih?

Ia terlihat bersiap untuk mengomel lagi; ia melangkah maju padaku. Tetapi, ia berhenti setelah langkah pertama itu. Keningku berkerut mengamati wanita ini mengangkat kaki kanannya dari trotoar dan menengok ke bawah. Aku mengikuti arah pandang matanya dan langsung terkesiap begitu melihat benda apa yang baru saja ia injak.

'_CD Sharingan yang baru kubeli!_' Aku menjerit dalam hati.

Aku bersimpuh di trotoar terkutuk ini, dan mengambil CD musik _berharga_-ku. Tekanan kaki wanita ini begitu kuat hingga _cover_ plastik CD-ku retak ke ujung-ujung persegi empatnya. Masih terduduk di depan Nona Berambut Biru, tanpa sengaja aku melirik sepatu yang ia pakai, dan seketika mulutku menganga lebar; wajah sedihku berubah menjadi sebal.

Pantas saja CD ini hancur lebur, ia memakai sepatu dengan hak begitu tebal dan tinggi; itu, sepatu "aneh" dengan hak tinggi di depan yang dipopulerkan _Lady Gaga_! Ugh. Yang benar saja.

Dengan pipi cemberut aku berdiri tegap lagi. Walaupun kesal, tiba-tiba aku ingin menangis. Aku mengelus-elus CD di tanganku. Kulihat retakan plastik CD ini menyobek gambar wajah Sasuke tepat ditengah-tengah. '_Wajah Sasuke!' _

"Kau ini _Precious, _ya?" Suara Nona _jahat _Berambut Biru berhasil menarikku kembali ke dunia nyata.

Aku mendongak, melihat wajahnya yang dihiasi senyum geli. _Precious _adalah nama _fanbase _Sharingan.

Merasa ingin membalas perbuatan jahatnya, aku menjawab dengan ketus. "Iya, aku ini _Precious_. Memang kenapa? Ada yang salah?" Setelah kalimat itu terucap, baru aku sadar kalau aku terlihat lebih seperti anak kecil yang keras kepala daripada wanita angkuh yang membela diri.

_'Ahh! Sial!' _Batinku kesal.

Tanpa kuduga Nona Jahat—uh, aku plin-plan sekali ya memilih nama sebutan untuk orang asing ini—terkikik geli sambil memegang perutnya. Rasa kesalku makin menjadi melihatnya.

Aku menaikkan dagu dan menyipitkan mata. Kalau tadi gagal, sekarang akan kupastikan aku terlihat angkuh. "Aku tidak paham alasan dibalik tawa _jahat_-mu itu," aku menekankan kata jahat dengan sengaja. "mungkin kau salah satu anti fans Sharingan atau apalah, aku tidak peduli. Yang aku inginkan sekarang, kau ganti CD-ku yang kau rusak ini. Kau mengerti ucapanku?"

'Woah_, ternyata aku bisa berakting juga, ya?_' Pikirku senang.

"Lucu sekali, _gadis kecil manis_." Nona Jahat menyeringai kecil. "Kita berdua tahu semua ini adalah kesalahanmu. Kau yang berjalan sambil melamun, kau yang menabrakku—menahanku di sini, menyebabkan semua jadwalku hari ini jadi berantakan, dan sekarang kau memintaku bertanggung jawab atas rusaknya CD itu?"

Aku tahu itu pertanyaan retoris, jadi aku diam saja dengan wajah memerah malu. Tapi dalam hati aku mulai panik. _'Ya ampun, sekarang aku harus bagaimana?' _

Belum sempat aku menjawab apa-apa, Nona Jahat memberhentikan taksi di pinggir jalan, lalu menggamit lenganku. "Kaulah yang harus bertanggung jawab. Sekarang kau diam, dan ikut denganku." Ia memberitahuku dengan wajah yang terlalu _ceria_.

Mata _emerald_-ku membulat seketika. Astaga! Apa dia akan menculikku?

Taksi putih yang ia panggil berhenti di pinggir jalan, lalu Nona Jahat menarikku paksa ke dalam taksi, dan ia pun pergi membawaku entah ke mana.

.

.

Nona Menyeramkan membawaku – atau lebih tepatnya menyeretku masuk ke dalam sebuah gedung perkantoran mewah.

Sepanjang perjalanan di taksi tadi aku terus meminta maaf berulang kali, dan memohon agar dilepaskan. Tetapi aku tidak digubris. Rasanya bagai memohon pada batu; memalukan sekali. Tapi rasa takut dan gugupku mengalahkan segalanya. Yang aku pikirkan hanyalah keluar dari situasi ini secepat mungkin dan tanpa kurang satu apapun.

"_Eonni_, aku benar-benar minta maaf. Aku—aku hanya bercanda. Iya! Hanya bercanda! Jadi, tolong lepaskan aku ya, _eonni_?" Aku memohon lagi.

Orang-orang yang ada di lobby mengamati kami dengan heran dan pegangan tangan Nona Menyeramkan semakin kuat ketika kami melewati meja resepsionis. Mataku menangkap sekelebat 'papan nama' elegan yang terpampang di tembok di belakang resepsionis cantik itu:

_Pein Rikudo Entertainment_

'_Tidak mungkin._' Bantahku dalam hati. Tenggorokanku terasa mengering, keringat dingin seketika membasahi tubuhku, dan jantungku berdegup sangat kencang. Pein Rikudo Entertainment itu adalah agensi yang menaungi Sharingan!

Ketika aku sibuk dengan pikiranku, ternyata Nona—uh, aku tidak tahu harus memanggilnya apa, yang jelas ia sudah membawaku ke lantai tertinggi di gedung ini. Kami keluar dari lift dan berjalan di koridor yang kosong. Di ujung koridor aku melihat sebuah pintu kayu besar dengan plat emas bertuliskan "Pein".

Mataku membulat lagi. Serangan panik benar-benar tinggal selangkah lagi menyergapku. Kenapa dia membawaku ke sini? Siapa wanita misterius ini sebenarnya?

Wajahku pucat pasi ketika Nona Misterius akhirnya membuka pintu _raksasa_ ini.

Sejuk. Itulah sensasi pertama yang kurasa ketika aku berada di ruangan luas di lantai tertinggi gedung Pein Rikudo Entertainment. Kami berjalan melintasi semacam ruang duduk yang ada di dekat pintu, terus menuju tengah ruangan, dan berhenti di depan sebuah meja kerja yang begitu besar; terbuat dari kayu paling hitam yang pernah kulihat. Di belakang meja kerja ini menjulang jendela kaca besar yang tingginya dari lantai hingga ke atap.

Nona Misterius menarikku dari belakangnya dan mendudukkan aku di kursi _sangat_ empuk berwarna cokelat tua. Dan saat itu napasku terasa menghilang. Di depanku duduk Nagato Pein; orang jenius dibalik kesuksesan Pein Rikudo Entertainment, dan arsitek dibalik kelahiran Sharingan. Orang ini jugalah yang "menemukan" Sasuke.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Konan?" Pein mengarahkan pertanyaan itu ke Nona Misterius, tetapi matanya menatapku dengan tajam.

Dibalik benakku yang kalut, aku menyadari Nona Cantik Berambut Biru yang Jahat, Menyeramkan, dan Misterius ini adalah Konan.

…Konan, nama yang cantik.

Konan melempar _folder_ map ungu yang ia pegang di meja Pein lalu mengempaskan tubuh ke kursi di sampingku. Ia menghela napas panjang.

"Ceritanya panjang." Jawabnya singkat.

Aku melirik Konan dengan sebelah alis menaik tinggi. '_Apanya yang panjang?_' Komentarku dalam hati. Kami hanya bertabrakan di trotoar jalan; aku membantunya mengumpulan kertas-kertas yang ia jatuhkan, lalu dengan bodoh menuntutnya untuk mengganti CD Sharingan-ku yang rusak, dan ia membalasku dengan "penculikan" ini. Aku hanya menggelengkan kepala.

"Mana anak-anak itu?" Konan bertanya pada Pein.

Pein melirik jam dinding sekilas, lalu menyahut seadanya. "Sebentar lagi."

Aku benar-benar merasa seperti roda ke tiga di sini. Tetapi Pein dan Konan sendiri terlihat tidak merasa risih dengan kehadiranku; mereka bersikap seakan aku tidak ada di sini. Mereka sedang membicarakan sesuatu tentang desainer baju, dan suatu kontrak yang kemungkinan batal. Aku tidak paham itu semua. Konan berbicara dengan nada berapi-api, sedangkan Pein hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menjawab dengan datar. Ingin sekali aku bersuara, dan bertanya; '_Hello, ada aku di sini! Bisa jelaskan kenapa kau menyeretku ke tempat ini? Apa kalian akan memanggil polisi atau_—'

Obrolan imaginerku terputus oleh suara pintu ruangan yang terbuka. Pein dan Konan berhenti berbicara. Lalu, aku mendengar suara enerjik yang hingga saat ini hanya pernah kudengar melalui TV, internet, atau radio saja.

"_Yo_, _Leader-sama_!"

Sapaan yang singkat, tetapi aku mengenal suara itu dengan baik. Aku menelan ludah, dan secara otomatis menurunkan tubuhku lebih dalam di kursi empuk ini yang kini terasa menjepitku.

'_Tidak mungkin!_' Pikiranku menjerit. '_Suara ini... _Naruto.'

Suara itu kemudian berbicara lagi, kali ini dengan nada heran. "Hei, apa itu boneka beruang di sampingmu, Konan-_noona_? Kenapa kepalanya berwarna _pink_?"

Jantungku terasa pindah ke tenggorokan mendengar suara yang semakin mendekat itu. Lalu…

"Hn. Berisik sekali. Dasar Naru-_tard_."

'_Demi Tuhan, apa aku ada di surga sekarang?_' Pandanganku terasa mulai mengabur. '_Itu… Suara kedua ini… adalah _Sasuke_._'

"Kalian semua berisik." Konan menyela Naruto yang kedengarannya sedang memprotes Sasuke.

Ada perubahan _aura_ yang begitu terasa di belakangku. Kututup mata sejenak. Tiba-tiba Konan menarikku berdiri lalu ia memutar tubuhku. Saat kubuka mata lagi; sepasang mata _onyx _yang begitu indah balas menatapku.

Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha berdiri di hadapanku. Di belakangnya berdiri lima personel Sharingan yang lain.

"Kau lihat sendiri, dia bukan boneka beruang," Konan menyambung ucapannya. "gadis manis ini akan bekerja dengan kalian mulai hari ini."

Lututku bergetar hebat. Apa yang dibicarakan wanita aneh ini? Apa dia mabuk? Bekerja dengan Sharingan? Apa maksudnya itu?

Sekuat apapun berusaha, aku tidak dapat mengalihkan pandanganku dari Sasuke. Wajahnya… bagaikan malaikat. Aku berusaha mengingat-ingat wajahnya saat SD dulu, tapi otakku seakan berhenti bekerja. Aku tidak bisa mengingat apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke tersenyum padaku… Dan saat itu pula dunia di sekelilingku menggelap, dan kurasakan tubuhku oleng ke depan.

...Ternyata skenario pertemuan langsung dengan Sasuke yang sudah kubayangkan benar-benar salah total. Aku bahkan tidak sempat melemparkan senyum.

'_Menyedihkan sekali kau ini, Sakura_.' Itulah pikiran sadarku yang terakhir. Kemudian, akupun pingsan di hadapan Sasuke.

.

.

* * *

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

* * *

_Glossary_: 1) Eomma = Ibu. 2) Eonni = "Kakak", digunakan perempuan yang lebih muda ke perempuan yang lebih tua. 3) Noona = "Kakak", digunakan laki-laki yang lebih muda ke perempuan yang lebih tua.

...

**Notes:**

_Holy cow_, saya balik lagi ke FNI. :p  
Cerita ini akan ber_setting _di Korea. ...Padahal saya kurang—tidak—begitu tahu tentang Korea. _Ahaha.__  
__Btw, _tergoda sekali dan nyaris menggunakan "Kaa-san" dan "-kun". Ngomongin ini, ada yang tau ga kalo di Korea manggil nama kesayangan 'teman' itu pake apa? Misalnya; Sakura kan selalu manggil Sasuke; "Sasuke-kun", nah, kalo di Korea istilah yang _equal_ itu apa ya? (Atau mungkin ngga ada gitu-gituan?) Saya berterima kasih sekali kalau ada yang bisa kasih tau saya. ^^

Akan ada sedikit-sedikit unsur "Jejepangan" Naruto di sini. Mungkin kalian bisa melihat sendiri apa itu.  
Saya jadi penasaran sendiri. Ada boyband Korea tersendiri yang terlintas dalam benak kalian ga saat baca fic ini? :p  
Oya, "Precious" itu sekedar karangan saya aja.

...

Terima kasih sudah baca cerita ini, semoga kalian mau me-review. ^^

_November 3, 2012._


End file.
